


Lullaby bye at Earth's End

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Desolate Hope (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Bonnie's Lullaby, Call backs to security breach, Jokes, Post-Apocalypse, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Following the devastating World War Remnant against William Afton
Relationships: Shadow Bonnie/Shadow Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 4





	Lullaby bye at Earth's End

This was going to be the end of humanity living on Earth, thought Captain Oruba Parker as he gazed upon the ruined remains of the Remnant Wars, World War 3 , or the Earth's End War to name a few titles of the final war between humanity itself and the forces of William Afton's cult, which had nearly driven the free humans and children extinct, along with hitting the natural world so hard that the old calender had felt it. The calendar read 31st of Frostmonth, 50ARW. He announced on the captain's quarters for the S.S Michael Afton, a joint creation by Elton Musk, Fazbears, Rowboatics and several other organisations devoted to fixing the Children of Afton's mistakes. "All right everybody, let's get the last humans on board, before the Remnant Storms destroy all of New York and create cyber-zombies or something like that."

Magma Moondrop the Moon Jester nodded as he checked on Glamrock Freddy, the saviour of Gregory and Felicity Fitzgerald, along with the Glamrock Animatronics, now in the antivirus scanning bay as the Antidicts, the six superpowered AIs were busy managing the system. Malenz all covered in red and black stepped onto the med-bay to give his report. "Apart from minor mutations and genetic alterations, the passengers haven't gotten anything too life serious and threatening by WWR standards or Pre collapse standards." 

Michael Afton sobbed as he saw the spaceship all grey, gold and blue, with a Foxy prow, as he changed back from Shadow Foxy. "So they remembered me after all. I guess everybody on Earth's leaving the planet now. No thanks to my father, again. Nobody saw this coming." Charlie sighed as the original Shadow duo, Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy hummed Bonnie's Lullaby. Even though the humans would suffer and hurt, the monsters of agony or William afton's creations wouldn't darken humanity's lives again. 


End file.
